1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handwriting input system and a handwriting input method, and more particularly, to a handwriting input system and a handwriting input method for simulating Chinese calligraphy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As seen so far, the development and application of the handwriting pen and the handwriting plate or pad has become quite popular. A user can hold the handwriting pen to write or paint on the handwriting plate or pad to proceed with handwriting input. As far as the handwriting input is concerned, it is very challenging to simulate Chinese calligraphy, and the core spirit or essence of Chinese calligraphy is on the performance of the contact shape and the ink tinting. The current handwriting input technology of Chinese calligraphy simulation is mainly based on detecting the pressure of handwriting pen being exerted on the handwriting plate/pad and detecting the contact area to determine the contact shape and the ink tinting. Since neither the influence of the tilt angle of the pen body on the contact shape nor the influence of the contact time of the handwriting pen contacting the handwriting pad on the ink tinting are taken into consideration, the prior art therefore is not able to completely simulate the core spirit or essence of Chinese calligraphy.